My dreams, Your wish
by Yuya Sayatika
Summary: Highschool AU... Yuichiro is a Teen with depression and is missing his child hood friend Mikaela. What were to happen if Mikaela suddenly tranfered to Yuichiro's school and discover that Yu has tried several times to kill him self? Smut Yaoi Uke Yuichiro and Suicde attempts
1. chapter 1

Hey people its me with another hopeless story im creati

Just to say i got done watching Owari no Sereaph so im waiting tell third season comes out. anyway...

\-- Warnings: Sexual activitys - Sucide attempt and freaking long chapters.

The day starts when the sun comes up but, ends when the sun goes down and the moon rises above the horizen, just like the sun does in the morning. This is how life could be told in my eyes.

My name is Yuirchiro, a sixteen year old student that has depression. I know its kinda hard to take in cause, well, depression does not happen that often around here.

You see, my parents died when I was eight. My mom commited sucide and my father passed from an unknown disease. I was sent to an orphange to live and I met my new 'family'.

But, that was also the time i met him. My childhood crush, Mikaela. A sweet blond that always tried to make me except being apart of the family.

In the inside of my heart I was touched cause my mother commited sucide since she thought i was a demon Child. However after i met Mika, I felt like he was my light to pull me out of the darkness.

However, that went to hell when I was adopted by Gurren. I did not want to leave Mika but I had no choice in the desicion.

After that day i refused to speak, even to this day. My heart was shattered. I have not see the sweet blond for eight years and I kept hoping against hope i could see him.

Alas it was only my dreams. I could never hope to see him again. I sighed as i took a knife i kept hidden in the jointed bathroom,to my room, out and slited my wrist twice. It did hurt but only a little. I was used to it.

I cleaned up the mess of my blood and got ready for the day. A day to be bullied at school and another day with out Mika. I just hope i can see him before I might kill my self.


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two people. By the way i forgot the discalmer in the first chapter.

Discalmer: I dont own the charecters used.

Warning:Look at first chapter but add foul languge.

Ages:

Yu-16

Mika-17

(oc)Shinju-16

Starting the story

I sighed as i got the bandges for my arms. I was early and Gurren is already down stairs making breakfast.

I do not know why he still tries. I will nkt speak to anyone. The reason for this is so I could only share my voice with Mika. Not some middle aged man who, may i say, is a basterd.

Sure it is harsh but is the truth. The old man keeps trying to get me to make friends at school. I knew already nobody was going to except me.

I was 'mute' and only wrote words on paper. I was a straight A student, good at sports and was awarded by helping out a kid who was being bullied. But it is still no use.

I just wanted Mika back. To praise me for these things. I want him to be proud of me. Guess that will never happen. I sighed again.

I went into my room and got my clothes ready. The outfit consisted with black jeans, white tank top, Camofloge hoodie and black hightop allstar converse. I did not even bother to look in a mirror since I already knew what I look like.

Black bags under my green, dead eyes, hair all mussed and all over the place as well as a pale skin tone. As i went down stairs, I heard talking. It was Gurren talking to another male. I felt as if i reginezed it.

I made it all the way down stairs and the talking stopped as i came to the kitchen. I kept my gaze to the ground as I walked over to the fridge to grab a drink.

Along with my depression, i barely ate. I heard a seat move and a hand grab my shoulder. I stiffend, i was not really liking the human contact.

"Yu. Would you at least aknowledge our guest. He will be going to your school. He just moved here." Gurren stated, a hint of annyonce lacing his words.

I nodded, i turned around and walked tword a blond sitting at the table. He was staring at me as I came closer to him, his eyebrow creased in thought. I kinda thought it was adorable.

I held out my hand. The male took it confused at to why I did not speak. Luckily (NOT!) Gurren came twords us.

"He is mute. He does not really speak, he uses a white board or paper to talk. I do not know the reason behind this." Gurren explained, crossing his arms. The blondie nodded and smiled.

"Its no problem. I do not really mind. It is nice to meet your son. Oh! How rude of me. My name is Mikaela." He said cheerfully.

However i was the oppesite. My hand stiffened since our hands were still linked. I decided to look him in the eyes and whispered softly, "Mika?"

His eyes widened. "Yuichiro?" He asked just as soft. My eyes watered and jump hugged him, starting to cry on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me.

"I-i can't b-beilive it's you Mika." I sobbed against his chest. My voice was hoarse from not speaking for many years.

 _Finally I had my family back_.

A/n: Yah i know it seems short but bear with me!


End file.
